1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery balancing circuit, a balancing method and a battery module activation method.
2. Description of Related Art
For energy storage equipment such as an uninterruptible power supply of a server, there are several battery modules connected together in parallel for supplying power to an electric device, e.g. the said server.
However, when a newly added battery module connects to the existing battery module/modules in parallel, inrush current could be generated due to the voltage difference between the newly added and existing battery modules and then inputted into a load such as the aforementioned electric device and/or any of the battery modules. Such inrush current would damage the load and/or the battery module and thereby reduce the electric device's life and/or cause the battery module many problems.
Besides, once a battery module is kept fully-charged or unused for a long time, it could be affected by salinization, electrode plate corrosion and/or thermal runaway which lead to degradation or dead of the battery module.